Essential Hits
}} 's songs. They are owned by , and and . I'm just a fan of their music, and I made this compilation.}} ---- |artist = |recorded = 1984 - 1992 |length = 1:19:17 |genre = |label = Pig, https://sisterswiki.org/PalazzograssiPalazzograssi, , , |producer = , , Larry Alexander, , |compiler = C.Syde65}} Essential Hits is a compiled by C.Syde65 in 2011. This compilation album features all the songs that I considered to be my favourite Sisters of Mercy tracks at the time of its compile date. A total of 13 songs that were just under 80 minutes altogether. The "normalise all audio files" box was ticked during the burning process of the CD, so that the volume of all the tracks would be set to a standard volume. This was very useful to help the song copies remastered in the 1980's and 1990's blend in better with the louder and clearer song copies remastered in the 2000's. The "no pause between tracks" box was also ticked, to prevent the Nero Express Essentials software from adding 2 second pauses between tracks, to free up more space on the CD - not that there wasn't enough space to fit 13 songs on the CD anyway. This compilation was largely inspired by the 1993 greatest hits compilation album , which is why many of the tracks from that compilation are also on this compilation. I basically reordered the tracks in approximate order of release and record date, instead of being in reverse chronological order of release like on A Slight Case of Overbombing. While I do consider "Body and Soul", "Walk Away", "No Time to Cry", and " " to be among my favourite Sisters of Mercy songs nowadays, they weren't really among my favourites back when I first made this compilation. So those 4 songs weren't featured on this compilation. And in their places were "Floorshow", " ", "First and Last and Always", "When You Don't See Me", and "You Could Be the One". This compilation was originally compiled before I obtained the 2006 remaster of the British version of the album . If I remember correctly, I was waiting to obtain it so I could include the British mix of "First and Last and Always" instead of the Japanese mix. I don't regard the Japanese mix to be inferior to the British mix. But I typically use the British mixes of the tracks from First and Last and Always on compilations. The Kid Jensen Session version of "Jolene" that was featured as bootleg is the version of the song that I included as part of this compilation. If I remember correctly, I obtained it shortly before burning this compilation. The version of "Floorshow" that appears as the opening track of this compilation was a live version that was featured as bootleg in 1990. The recording itself dated from 1985. Though until 2016, I mistakenly believed it to be the version that was originally released as a single in November 1982 and the EP, explaining why it appears as the opening track on this compilation, instead of as the 3rd track. Instead of using the single edit of " " and the copy of " " from A Slight Case of Overbombing, I used the album mix of "This Corrosion" and the copy of "Dominion/Mother Russia" from . Because both tracks fade into the next songs on Floodland which are "Flood I" and "Flood II" respectively, I used to copy the first few seconds of those songs and insert them on the tail ends of "This Corrosion" and "Dominion/Mother Russia" respectively. I did this so that I could include everything of those 2 tracks that was on Floodland, disregarding the fact that they both contained the intros of "Flood I" and "Flood II" respectively. Instead of using the radio edit of " " and the copy of " " from A Slight Case of Overbombing, I used the album mix of "Doctor Jeep" and the copy of "More" from , disregarding the fact that the copy of "More" is the same on both albums. The copies of "Floorshow" and "You Could Be the One" that are presented on the compact disc adaption of this compilation originated from files at 128 kbps, though I later converted all the MP3 files at 128 kbps of Sisters of Mercy songs that were on my PC at the time to files at 192 kbps. Track Listing Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to The Sisters of Mercy